<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes, as a Construct by battery_dead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624678">Heroes, as a Construct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/battery_dead/pseuds/battery_dead'>battery_dead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aperture Tag: The Paint Gun Testing Initiative, Linked Universe - Fandom, Portal (Video Game), Portal Stories: Mel - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lemons, Now You're Thinking With Portals!, Portal Lore, Temporary Amnesia, also some LoZ lore, wow I do not know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/battery_dead/pseuds/battery_dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The portal they always went through were purple. Now, there were three of them, all blue and orange, and pretty keen on separating them.</p><p>The Links end up in Aperture, all in different times and situations. Forming unusual bonds with its abstracts and consorts, they set off to find one another, unravelling the history of Aperture Labaratories.</p><p>Was it a glitch in time that sent them spiralling?</p><p>Or was there another reason they were there?</p><p>(Edit 18/9: SHORT HIATUS!! will continue this in nov due to author having exams ;-;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Anomaly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first fic in nearly 3 years, so really sorry if characters seem ooc or descriptions run a bit too long,,, Hopefully I'll get better within time! Now, onto the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;starting_up… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;name.input_link_[REDACTED] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SCANNING… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;heart.rate_regular </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;vitals_normal_unchanged </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STABILIZING… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;welcome_TEST_SUBJECT_#1_99999999- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;test_subject_number:_not_found </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey– this doesn't seem like the normal portal we always go through- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wh-it's pulling us in! And- </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What the hell?! It </em> <b> <em>split</em> </b> <em> ?! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why's it suddenly turned orange and blue? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Old man! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time--! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A dim light shone above him, irritating his only working eye. With a soft grunt, he lifted his hand to block out the light when he felt a smooth and soft texture underneath his fingertips. A… bed? He then brought his hand up above him, feeling cold, solid glass at the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Glass?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sensing his movements, the glass barrier around him opened up, revealing the dim light to be from a harshly bright ceiling light. From a lightbulb, too.</p><p> </p><p> He remembered the term, as he sat upright scratching his head, for Wild had once  shown one to them when they were in his Hyrule. Wind had known about them as well, as he recounted his adventure on a train which had several of them too. It was a sight to behold– it was like a lantern, but much smaller and replaced the fire with small metals inside it that made the bright light—</p><p> </p><p>The train of thought stopped suddenly as he tried to continue remembering. It hurt his head. It felt like stuffing cotton into an already full toy, bursting at the seams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who are they? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, ‘Wild’ and ‘Wind’ seemed so foreign to him, even though he had been thinking of them a mere few seconds ago. His mind felt so full, but at the same time barren of anything. He could see people around him, but could neither put a name nor face to them. He could only remember his name (Link, but he was also Time, and that alone confused him further), his adventures (more like childhood trauma, if anything) and his wife (Goddess, how could he ever forget Malon?).</p><p> </p><p>But, why does he long for them? Why, even though he could not even recall a single memory, does he worry for them?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Distracted, he pushed himself off, and finding nothing under his feet at the last second, fell with a resounding thud. </p><p> </p><p>Time groaned in pain, clutching his head, and observed his surroundings. His eye widened in shock as he noticed a loud tune coming from… a small box? Why hadn't he noticed <em> that </em>obnoxious sound? </p><p> </p><p>He spotted the table of which the tune box was on. On the table was also a clipboard and a ceramic mug, albeit empty. The paper on the clipboard contained several images that unnerved him, such as a stick figure getting hit on the head with a cube. In the small space, there was also a strangely placed toilet and the… bed he fell off from. It didn't even <em> look </em> like a bed– it was more of a pod standing on weird stilts. </p><p> </p><p>The one detail that surprised him the most, was that the walls around him were completely glass. Save for a small cement wall with a timer on top of it, there were no windows or openings, not even for air ventilation. Outside the glass chamber, there were no windows and a tightly shut door, making him even more alert.</p><p> </p><p>Time then stood up to get a better look of his surroundings when he noticed that his body felt a lot lighter than normal. Patting his body to expect his armor still on him, he was shocked that he wasn't even wearing his usual inner clothes. Instead, donned on his body was an orange jumpsuit with a logo he didn't recognise or had even seen before, adding on to his confusion. His calves had strange objects implanted into his knees and curved along his legs, ending under his bare feet.</p><p> </p><p>He felt violated, that he was unconscious long enough that he now had these devices in his legs. What happened to him while he was out? What other things did they do to his body?</p><p> </p><p>The changes were such a huge shock to him that he had to sit back down on the bed, his hands wringing together in nervousness. Was he still in Hyrule? Goddesses above, was he even in his world? Everything looked so terrifyingly modern.</p><p> </p><p>For a fleeting moment, his consciousness whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it's Wild’s Hyrule? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Time put his head into his hands, mind in override as the questions in his head further amplified his worry and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Where was he? What happened before this?</p><p> </p><p>Who, just <em> who </em>, was he even worrying about, for Hylia’s sake?</p><p> </p><p>He was so deep in thought he had not noticed the timer slowly but surely meet its mark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 42… 41… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 40- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center.”</p><p> </p><p>Time shrieked, jumping to his feet but failing due to new additions to his legs and fell on his face. Face burning with embarrassment, he silently praised the fact that no one had been present to witness that, or he would never live it down.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to remain embarrassed though– there was absolutely no one in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Overcoming his initial embarrassment, his head was immediately filled to the brim with new questions.</p><p> </p><p>Who was that? He looked around, seeing no one but himself. Where was the voice coming from?</p><p> </p><p>The voice spoke again. </p><p> </p><p>“We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper.” She– the voice sounded like a woman– droned on. She sounded robotic, tone not even hinting at an emotion.</p><p> </p><p>‘Relaxation vault’? Yeah, right. Time scoffed at the term. All it did was mess up his memories, including the ‘test’ mentioned. Had he signed up for one? Did Queen Zelda even mention one in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even get a word out, she continued. </p><p> </p><p>“Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from--"</p><p> </p><p>The audio suddenly distorted, glitching and garbling incomprehensible words. The light above him flickered dangerously. He immediately stood up and went into a defensive stance as his eye focused on the flickering light above him. After a few seconds, the once black slate beside the glass chamber flickered to life, <b>TEST 00</b> showcased on it.</p><p> </p><p>“--stand back. The portal will open in three,</p><p> </p><p>Two,</p><p> </p><p>One.”</p><p> </p><p>Time gasped harshly. As soon as she counted to one, a bright orange ‘portal’ appeared before his eye, starting from a singular small middle point on the cement wall.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell…?” He murmured as he brought a tentative hand towards the glowing ‘doorway’. Beyond the orange ring, he could see the glass chamber and… himself inside it. It was unnerving him to the core, but he knew he must push on, lest it either disappeared or the woman started getting impatient with him.</p><p> </p><p>He could see another portal right beside the chamber, this time in blue. As he brought his hand through the orange portal, he could now see his <em>own</em> hand outside the cage. Intrigued, he stepped through the portal, and in the blink of an eye, he was outside the chamber he was in.</p><p> </p><p>A small part of him felt childish glee (a feeling he had long thought gone) at the thought of using these portals as a means of transportation. However, he needed to find a way out of… wherever this ‘Aperture Centre’ was, and to do that he had to comply with the tests the disembodied voice had mentioned. Steeling himself, he went through a doorway for his first test.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, that was easy enough. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mind certainly eased after the first few tests shown to him. Fairly easy, too, as he only had to find a way to put a cube onto a huge button on the floor. It did get harder, but not too hard as to render him stuck.</p><p> </p><p><em> Years of doing puzzles as a child to unlock dungeons really helped, huh</em>, he thought mindlessly as his eye gazed at the device he held.</p><p> </p><p>On the third test, he acquired an ‘Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device’, as the woman, who introduced herself as GLaDOS, mentioned. At the moment, it only shot blue portals, but the fact didn't dampen his excitement at finally using a portal gun. He had, at first, shot it everywhere just for the fun of it, but eventually stopped when GLaDOS stepped in to remind him of the test.</p><p> </p><p>She had also mentioned that he would soon be acquiring one that shot both portals, and somehow, that alone got him moving. </p><p> </p><p>In the chamber-lock, he examined the device further, feeling its smooth texture and surprisingly lightweight material. He would've thought it would be somewhat heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“You're doing very well,” GLaDOS chided monotonously. He had learned that the praises were fairly empty ones, after hearing it as he completed test after test.</p><p> </p><p>“Note that at the moment, you are currently completing tests meant to be solved individually. In a few more tests, you will be working together with a partner to begin the Co-operative Testing Initiative,” she informed.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised at the new information, he looked up to the speaker, new questions forming in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“A partner?” He asked, the thought of another person trapped here along with him unnerving, but at the same time strangely comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” GLaDOS answered. “You are doing well on your own at the moment, but another test subject may help you further in future tests,”</p><p> </p><p>Time leaned on the wall of the chamber lock, deep in thought. Who else was trapped here, forced to do the tests she had created for them? </p><p> </p><p>It then brought up the question he had been thinking of several tests back, when he looked up to the small windows above him, expecting people to be observing him. </p><p> </p><p>There was <em> no one </em> there. </p><p> </p><p><em> Where </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> everyone? </em></p><p> </p><p>As the doors of the chamber-lock opened to another test, he pushed back questions and theories of his future testing partner, focusing on the new challenge in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>At the back of his mind, a small hope festered amidst the confusion and missing memories</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it one of his boys?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lost & Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's wild time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it's still Sunday wherever you all are cos I'm late hhhhhh</p><p>Also 22 kudos and over a hundred hits?!?!????? Anjaakjsxljn thank you, all of you!!!!! I didn't think people would even click on this story bcos of how stupidly unusual this is ahaha</p><p>Okay now onwards!!</p><p>((Oh yeah I wonder why this fic won't appear in the loz &amp; LU Tag??? Can anyone help me w/ this?))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Time--! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's pulling all of us in! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cub, grab my hand! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You too, Fo--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hang on! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wild--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[[WARNING : WARNING]]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[[SYSTEM FAILURE]]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[[MAINFRAME NOT CONNECTED]]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[[POWERING CENTRAL SECURITY SYSTEM]]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;APERTURE EMPLOYEE GUARDIAN AND INTRUSION SYSTEM NOW ONLINE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"--uh, hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness enveloped Wild's eyes. Bringing his arms to the front, he felt cold metal under his fingertips, thrumming with faint electrical life. Pushing his hands into the metal, the barrier immediately shifted backwards upon sensing his erratic movement, revealing dimmed orange-tinted light in the small room. The change was too fast for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, rendering him blind for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he in a metal coffin? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed under him broke instantly as soon as he pushed himself out of it. Wincing, he looked over the bed, expecting fairly white sheets. Instead, what greeted his eyes were dirty bed sheets, browned with age. He couldn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>call </span>
  </em>
  <span>it a bed, for Hylia's sake– It was simply a thin pillow with a surprisingly sturdy hammock as the base. The metal railings around the makeshift bed were rusted beyond time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>rusted</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did a double take at the sight presented before him. It was now clear that rust was covering every inch of the metal surface, leaving no glinting pieces in sight. Glancing over to the metal contraption he was in just then, its side had numerous buttons and small levers with two mini televisions on it. His mind now filled with confusion, he looked up and was greeted with a room in a similar state as the device.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls were brown and yellow, coated with thick layers of dust. The poster beside the vault was losing its colour, words fading and becoming unreadable. The desk at the back of the room had some sort of a telephone and a… typing device place haphazardly, as if it was shaken from its original position. Papers scattered everywhere, and a chair was lying on the floor, broken with no hope of repairing it. The far wall of the room had a tilted monotone portrait of a young man, labeled ‘Cave Johnson’ on the bottom of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then checked his body for any changes. Thankfully, he was still wearing his usual clothes, sans his cloak. His slate was also still strapped to his side, and checking it, found that the place he was in had service </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Wi-Fi connection too. He sighed in relief– you could go so many weeks without service or connection. It was a silent relief for him that they would end up in his Hyrule pretty often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What caught him off was the strange feeling on his legs. Glancing down, he was shocked to see new additions to his lower legs. A device was strapped to his calves, each side had two metal rods extending to the bottom, lifting up his heels. Coiled around the rods were metal springs. Upon lightly jumping, he bounced a few times due to the springs attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the haphazard sight once more, he sat back down on the broken bed, massaging his forehead. What the hell happened after he was sucked into that weird portal? He remembered there being three blue and orange portals, seemingly forcing specific people in. Case point being; he was right beside the far left portal, yet it was only Time, Legend and Sky who were pulled in– the three were not even close to said portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild was pulled into the middle one; and if his memories served him right—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is…is this thing on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leapt out of the bed with a small shout as a voice suddenly boomed inside the room. Where was it coming from? He looked around and eventually found a speaker on one of the walls hanging high behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New question– who was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Hellooo? Can. You. Hear. Me?” as soon as he finished the word, the light blacked out for a moment, shrouding the room in darkness as the entire room shook violently. As the light came back on, he noticed that the door was almost off its hinges as the result of the sudden earthquake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, both of you can’t answer,” he corrected himself before clearing his throat. Raising his eyebrow, Wild could only open his mouth to answer before the mysterious voice continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, astronauts, Olympians, or war heroes...there was a...slight problem with the test. Don’t worry, though, we got both of you out okay,” he apologised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First of all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wild thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what were astronauts and Olympians? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Were they some sort of Hero titles? And what “test” was he talking about? He could only conclude that the sorry condition of the room was the “slight problem” he mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, the voice sounded like a really poor attempt at imitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s different, nothing’s changed,” he reassured. “Just...head out of the chamber. I’ll tell you both a bit more out there,”. The intercom clicked. Having no other choice, he approached the door and reached out to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even an iota of force and the door immediately broke off completely. Cringing from the sound, he looked up to the sight before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped harshly at the massive destruction before his eyes. The inside of the room couldn't even compare to the disaster that was broken humongous metal supports, fallen parts of structural bases and destroyed vaults all around him. Bringing a hand to his speeding heart, he silently thanked the Goddesses above that he was even alive at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leg supports clanged harshly against broken metal parts as he ventured out of the small vault. Walking ahead, he came to a drop, seemingly his only way out of the massive room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about the height,” the voice came back on and reassured him. “Had a few of my scientists make what’s called Long Fall Bo– I mean...Aperture Science Innovators Long-Fall...Boots...Huh, that was easier to think up than I thought…” he trailed off, mumbling the last part before the intercom clicked. He bounced in place, testing the long fall boots, before running and jumping into the drop. As he landed with a crouch, he tested his unbroken legs, mesmerised by the effectiveness of the boots. They would've made venturing Hyrule so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he wouldn't have to worry about breaking both his legs– which he had done several times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he could keep them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind him. He knew he wasn't alone, as the voice indicated that there were two of them here, but it didn't hide the fact that it still made him jump as a result of the resounding noise it made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking behind him, he saw a woman, looking to be around her early 30’s. Tied-up curly auburn hair, sky-blue eyes, along with a faded green jumpsuit with a pair of tan orange lines at the sides, the woman stared back at him, equally shocked. It would've gone longer if not for the sudden earthquake happening once more, shaking them out of their temporary shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, don’t worry about that, don’t worry. It’s just, um, uh...a new drilling test we’re doing down below. Yeah, to get the salt mines deeper to get more testing spheres in. Yeah, that’s it. Just, ignore that,” the voice sheepishly added. Pondering for a moment on what the hell were ‘testing spheres’, he shook out the thought and walked to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” he started, trailing off. “Hi, my name’s Link, or just call me Wild,” he mentally berated himself for the awkward introduction. It wasn't really everyday you had to introduce yourself to another person who was stuck with you in wherever… this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, she only waved at him, a smile on her face. She then brought her hand to her throat with an apologetic look on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So she’s mute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, smiling back at her. Glancing at the exit behind him, he motioned his head to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… better get out of here before more things start falling,” he said. She nodded and they went through the only exit available to them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found another portal device! Yes, that is a slightly improved version that the Olympian has!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mesmerised, Wild examined the portal gun in his hands with glee. Finally– he had one for himself!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they had exited the large room, the voice had instructed the woman– Mel, she told him as she got a hold of some sticky notes and a pencil– to equip a yellow device, upon testing it out, was a portal gun. He had sulked for a while as only the woman got to use it, prompting her to silently laugh, but hearing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would get his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> portal gun made him usher her to find the second device.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The device in his hand was similar to Mel’s– it was cylindrical, with a few scratches at the sides. The main differences were that instead of yellow, his was white in colour and the prongs at the end were claw-shaped, unlike hers who had only paper clips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Mel asked, pasting a note on the gun. He could only nod in excitement as he readied his gun and shot blue and orange portals on each end of the office room. Running towards the opening of the glowing blue ring, he saw his own back turned from him. He then ran through the portal, grinning wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s ever gotten in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh… I know you are pretty excited about the devices, but you both should get going to the testing tracks pronto…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice’s– or ‘Cave Johnson’, as Mel airquoted– announcement went largely unheard as Wild flung himself out of the partly-fallen building they were in, shielding his face from broken glass. Not long after, Mel followed suit, landing perfectly on her feet, prompting some congratulatory clapping from Wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past few thirty minutes, Wild had been messing around with his new gadget, making furniture fal off from random heights and making some plants fall continuously. At first, Mel had wanted to get going, but upon trying out the continuous falling trick, had succumbed to her childish desires and, as they say, fucked around with everything they could find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the Propulsion Gel was one of the experiences Wild would never forget. He had sped around broken parts, laughing, and did ridiculous jumps and splits. Eventually, they had to get out of the building, and found a conveniently placed part of a wall facing a broken window. Needless to say, they had fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards a large vault door, as Mr 'Johnson' had instructed, he found more destruction lying about. To add more to the confusion, plants were growing everywhere, dust caked almost every layer possible, and almost all the metals they found were rusted and destroyed. Mel subconsciously rubbed the sides of her arms, uneasiness filling her gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intercom clicked on, and the voice informed them of the Emancipation Grids. They were originally created to prevent objects from going through, but the red ones they found prevented people from going through. Currently, they were looking around the small office beside the vault door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Wild asked, noticing Mel getting more uncomfortable the further they ventured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Everything looks so… different</span>
  </em>
  <span>' she answered. Her eyes scanned the office that was in disarray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It didn't look so… wrecked the first time round'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she explained as she saw his confused face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Everything was fairly new. Cave Johnson was looking for volunteers and I liked Science, and am an Olympian, so I signed up. They were still working on testing tracks too'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was the test anyway?" he prompted as he looked over a whiteboard filled with data about Repulsion Gel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him as if he were a ghost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'How do you not know about the test? It was the Relaxation Vaut we were in. He was testing it out as it was newly built,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought sadly as she sat on one of the chairs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know where I am and some voice told me that there are things from the future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… sorry… about not knowing the test," he apologised. "Because I myself am not sure how I got here. I was with my friends when suddenly these portals came out of nowhere and sucked us in, " he told her, arms spread out in showing her the portal he remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-- I know it sounds ridiculous! " he flushed at seeing Mel's confusion. "But, two of them… their names are Twilight and Four… they went with me… and I don't know where they are, " he trailed off, looking at the vault door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was worried about them. Where were they? Was Four okay? How about his brother-figure? He couldn't imagine even going on without them. He needed to find them--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his shoulder. Mel was standing in front of him, massaging his shoulder lightly. He was ready to see the look of pity on her face, but instead, saw determination in her eyes. Three notes were pasted on his forehead before she went to the power source and flipped it down, turning off the Emancipation Grid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You care for them, and you know damn well that they're still alive'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he read, following her through a portal she had placed and turning back the power on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So hold on to that hope'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she motioned him to a lever in a control room. She then motioned flipping the levers up at the same time, causing the ground to shake as the large vault door opened ominously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'And we'll find them' the vault hatch opened completely, revealing a control room inside of it. According to the intercom, it led them towards the testing tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild stared at Mel, determination filling his entire body, and both of them grinned widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Together," she mouthed, and fired a blue portal on the white surface of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My fuel is all of y'all commenting if you have any constructive criticism please don't hesitate to say it! I do genuinely want to improve my writing!</p><p>My Twitter is @batteryy_dead &amp; tumblr @battery-dead if y'all wanna scream about LU, Portal or Cookie Run to me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Painting Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I want to see my little boy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAA 35 KUDOS 5 BOOKMARKS AND 185 HITS????????!!??!  I love all of you aaaaaaaa</p><p>I hope it's still Sunday for y'all I'm sick rn ksbxh</p><p>Well onward to my favorite boy in LU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> --Wild! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Twi and Four are gone too! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are we gonna do now?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Rule, grab my hand-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Warriors, he’s getting pulled in too! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> W i n d - - - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are here for a reason. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A new Hero has emerged, and the Triforce is in grave danger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now, stand tall and go forth, my dearest Heroes… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Save them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wind opened his eyes to fading green. He felt his face being squished against a carpeted texture, and upon testing his hands to see if they were broken, he realised he was on the floor. His head spinned in confusion and mild pain, but that didn't stop him from having a single thought running through it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why am I on the floor?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With sudden unknown vigour, he jumped to his feet and fervently dusted himself off, tongue sticking out in disgust. How long had he been on the floor, unconscious? <em> Eugh </em> , it was caked in so much <em> dirt </em> and other shit he didn't want to know about. Had someone kidnapped them the moment they got out of the portal?</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which… where were Warriors and Hyrule? He swore they fell into the same portal as him. After Wild, Twilight and Four were sucked into the middle portal, only they were left standing. Unfortunately, they were not spared, as shown in where he currently was now.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, he realised he was in a small doorway leading to a room. It was similar to a small motel he’d seen many times throughout some of the other Link’s Hyrules. To his left was a wooden door, closed shut. With a grunt, he managed to pry it open with some force and scanned the room within it.</p><p> </p><p>He had opened the door to a restroom, every part of it in disarray. Ceiling panels were either barely hanging on or were scattered on the floor. Maybe an earthquake had happened here, he reasoned with himself. Vines were crawling all over the ceiling corners, soaking up the artificial light with vigour. The walls were caked in black soot. He could see a simple toilet in front of him, dirty with age.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened as he took in the sight of… a chamber at the corner of the room. There was a single, tiny light on top of it, and the glass casing around it looked to be broken. Wires jutted out every crevice of the small chamber, suspicious liquid dripping from it. Upon testing the water on his finger, he knew it wasn't normal water– it was cooling to the touch and a bit slimy too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Had he been in there once? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He patted his hair, expecting it to be wet with the same liquidy stuff– instead, he found his head rather dry. <em> It could be because I was out for a long time </em>, he reasoned, uneasiness filling his chest. As he was feeling around his body for any more wet patches, he widened his eyes in shock as he saw that even his usual clothes had gotten away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Donned on him was a black shirt with white denim overalls, a strange logo placed smack dab in the middle of it. He was also wearing an orange jumpsuit, though its top part was rolled down and tied to his waist. On his legs were white metallic-looking boots, strange extensions protruding from the back of the boots and curving down his calves. The ends of it lifted his heels up, leaving only his covered toes on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to pry the footwear off, but they were as if <em> implanted </em> into his knees. They refused to budge. With a huff, he stopped tugging on them in frustration. The more he observed his surroundings, the more worry grew within him. It reminded him of his first adventure, when the Helmaroc King threw him into the sea. He had woken up confused and scared– he didn't know where he was and his sister was still captured.</p><p> </p><p>At least there was someone he was with when he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped himself on the face harshly. There was <em> no way </em> he was gonna get cold feet now– it's what the other Links would've done too. He tried to build up some semblance of confidence in himself– instead, what he felt was the crushing weight of the situation he was in.</p><p> </p><p>No clue on where his family is.</p><p> </p><p>He was a l o n e--</p><p> </p><p>“ -- Hello, and welcome to the Paint Gun Testing Initiative!”</p><p> </p><p>With a shout, he jumped up in shock and landed on his back, groaning in pain. His heart pounded in his ears from the sudden voice. All previous thoughts were gone as new questions formed in his mind. The mysterious voice did not give him time to think before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“You have been in hibernation for--” the audio was interrupted by a robotic voice repeating the number 9 several times before being cut off by the original voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh... that doesn't seem right,” he commented. “Well, it doesn't really matter. Please leave the restroom whenever you are ready,” With an energetic tilt to his voice at the end, the intercom clicked and he was once more shrouded in silence. Complying to the voice and eager to get out of the unsettling restroom, he exited and found himself in the hallway again.</p><p> </p><p>He headed towards the main room. In there, a king-sized bed was practically calling for him as he unconsciously gravitated towards the comfortable bed. Fuck, he was <em> tired </em>, and hoped that he was dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that bed may look comfy,” the voice started. In the blink of an eye, the bed, as well as the rest of the furniture, suddenly disappeared. The bed and various other items drew into opened walls, leaving the room nearly barren. What the fuck– he didn't even get to <em> feel </em> the bed! He would've liked to rest in it too, the room seemed pretty nice for a kidnapped person like him.</p><p> </p><p>“-- but we've got much to do. Please exit your room,” the voice continued before the intercom clicked. Pouting silently at the loss of his very well-deserved rest, he turned around and exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Testing hasn't officially begun yet, so we're free to talk without anyone listening in on us,”</p><p> </p><p>The voice informed as Wind jumped onto a metal walkway. He was <em> really </em> starting to feel that he was the only one here, save for the voice talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>When he had come out of the room, the sight before him had stayed in his mind. The long hallway before him was in tatters. Ceiling panels hung lifelessly from their original places, carpeted floors torn and tattered, leaving bare cement flooring in view. Flora and fauna were probably the only life he had seen by far. They grew in clusters, vines protruding from where panels used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Venturing further to the lifts, he was informed by the voice (wow, he <em> really </em> needed a name to him) that he was supposed to be ‘dragged into the stasis chambers’, but something had happened prior to that. It did get a kick out of him though, when the mysterious voice got startled when he talked. If only he had given him a chance to speak.</p><p> </p><p>He also <em> loved </em> the long-fall boots, as he was informed. When he had jumped down the lift roof to a wooden plank below him, his legs didn't even <em> break </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't allowed to keep them, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p><em> We’ll see about that </em>, he thought, bringing a sly smirk to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Traversing on the walkway, he came to a stop in front of a white door. It didn't open or budge under his force, though. Huffing indignantly, he turned around to find another way when in an instant, a wide cylindrical beam of blue light appeared before his eyes. His eyes sparkled as he realised he had to travel through it.</p><p> </p><p><em> Eh, I'll just ask later </em>, he concluded, and jumped into the beam.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his body becoming weightless as the beam enveloped his body. It then slowly brought him to his left, him floating throughout the short journey. He swore he could hear <em> music </em> in these beams. Laughing, he did an experimental flip, ending up on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> is </em> this?” He asked, elated. He eyed an opening below him, and steadying his feet, he pushed himself out of the beam. He shot down towards the opening at an alarming speed, before landing roughly on his feet. His senses shook harshly as metal resounded loudly upon his landing.</p><p> </p><p>“That is the Aperture Science Excursion Funnel, or tractor beam in short,” the voice supplied, amusement evident in his answer. Wind rolled his eyes as he pushed a button– it wasn't everyday you could travel while defying the laws of gravity.</p><p> </p><p>He walked across a bridge made of light– <em> made of </em> <b> <em>light</em> </b> <em> ! </em>– and found a portal activating in front of him. Squinting, he considered going through it before the voice reassured him that he would not die.</p><p> </p><p>“You're pretty much my first ever test subject, so it'll be really sad if I lose you this early in,” he said. It sounded like he was pouting. Smiling a little at his weirdly-worded concern for him, he made up his mind and ran through the portal–</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh Hylia he wAS FALLING-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An orange beam encased him, rendering him weightless once more as it brought him forward. His eyes widened in horrifying shock as he troubled to process the fact that he was <em> still alive </em>. The intercom clicked on and he could hear a muffled chuckle through the beam.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I would let you die so quickly,” he said. Dropping down to a white metal platform, Wind stuck his tongue out to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least <em> tell </em> me that there's gonna be somethin’ to break my fall!” He countered, crossing his arms. <br/><br/></p><p>In front of him were two turrets and… something black. He figured he had to stand on it. He then kicked the turrets off the platform, hearing their really cute screams echoing throughout. Who thought up the sounds of them? They were even saying little goodbyes before blowing up! Now he felt somewhat guilty of punting them to who knew where the bottomless pit sent them to.</p><p> </p><p>He then walked towards the plate in front of him. Bringing a hesitant foot to it, it didn't seem to activate any doors or beams, or even anything of the like. Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the plate--</p><p> </p><p>And oh fUCK <em> HE WAS FLINGING ALL OVER THE PLACE-- </em></p><p> </p><p>Landing on his two miraculously intact legs, his heart threatened to burst out of his lungs. He had absolutely no idea what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you've tried the Aerial Faith Plates I see!" The damned voice came through. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the <em> fuck </em> did I tell you about <em> warning me first </em>?!" he yelled, frustration kicking in. Goddesses, this person was a huge bastard.</p><p> </p><p>The room he landed in had a red laser beaming on one side of the room. Two glass cubes scattered around him, and in the middle was a glass chamber that had a device on top of a stand.</p><p> </p><p>He figured he had to connect the laser to the small towers around the room on the floor, and have it connect to a power source on the other side of the room. Thankfully, he only took about two minutes to figure it out, silently congratulating himself. </p><p> </p><p>The glass chamber rose up, revealing the small device in all its glory. The device had a sleek white casing, and at its end were three prongs and a small circular tube. On its top were two smaller tubes, blue and orange liquid sloshing in it. There was a handle on the back of it, so he held out his hand to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I knew this test would go on without any problems! I can see it in you," he complimented Wind. He blushed, smiling widely at his accomplishment. </p><p> </p><p>"Pick up the device and let the Vacuum Delivery System take us to the first test involving paint," he told him. Wind thought about the test– paint? Was he gonna paint something using this device? </p><p> </p><p>Hoping he would get his answers soon, he jumped up, the vacuum vent lifting his entire body and in he went, traversing through the track he had gone through just recently. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped he would get to find them soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Augh I'm not exactly satisfied but at the same time I am????? Hmm</p><p>Also quick note there'll be no update next week since this battery needs to revise for her exams  ;-;</p><p>((tbvh I wanna write a cookie run one-shot but god knows I'll be bad at it))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not an update, just a heads up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiiiiiiii I'm not dead!!!!!! </p><p>I just finished exams yesterday &amp; I'm currently going thru a HUGE study burnout :(((</p><p>That being said, the new chapter is still going up on Sunday! I'll try to be early this time eheh;;;;;;</p><p>Also!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaa thank you so so much for all the kudos &amp; hits! God i never thought people would actually read this train wreck of a crossover so it warms my heart seeing them :D</p><p>I'll delete this chapter before I post the latest chapter so stay tuned!</p><p>Edit 8/02: I decided not to delete this bcos the comments are super great;;;;; :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Courage & Tenacity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>god I wrote this at 1am, powered through for time &amp; chell</p>
<p>never doing that again tbvh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Auughh I'm so GLAD exams are over but I still have homework to do :(((</p>
<p>And 45 KUDOS, 7 BOOKMARKS &amp; OVER 300 HITS?!?!!!!????? Aaaaaahhhh thank you all so so so much ;-;</p>
<p>Now back to our scheduled suffering Time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Momentum; A function of mass and velocity; is conserved between portals. In </span>
  <span>Layman’s terms: Speedy-thing goes in, Speedy-thing comes out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing on the floor of the chamber lock, Time breathed heavily as he struggled to grasp his surroundings. Gripping the cushioned wall, he hoisted himself into a sitting position, his heart beating rapidly. After a few deep breaths, his vision smoothed out, and he could faintly feel the rumble of the elevator as it ascended to the next torturous test awaiting him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momentum was something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to experience again. He did not want to be the ‘speedy-thing’ that went in and came out. In theory, it had sounded quite fun, but actually experiencing it made him want to lay on the cold concrete floor forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really didn't help that it reminded him of the Stone Tower. The constant lingering threat of falling into the sky below him as his surroundings flipped was exactly what he had experienced in the test he had just completed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relieving his childhood trauma, his mind quietly spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That kid with the scars would love momentum.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dull throb engulfed his head. He massaged his forehead, thinking back to some of the vague memories he had remembered. Throughout the course of solving test after test, his mind somehow congratulated him with bits and pieces of forgotten memories. Sometimes they came back after completing tests. More often than not, he would get them in the middle of them. He couldn't even count how many times he had gotten so close to death by glowing hot light balls and drowning in acid goo because of them. It even happened when he was trying to get the hang of the Goddess-damned momentum just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's an evil mask that once housed a demon,” holding Majora’s Mask to his face, the scarred kid told the group. “Even monsters sense its darkness,” facing the mask to him, he examined the intricate details and impressive colours adorning its surface.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or, at least that's the story behind it. But I think monsters are just mesmerised by its eyes,” he shrugged, looking into its bright orange-yellow eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chuckling, Time silently asked for the mask, examining its demonic features. “Before it was destroyed, it bestowed an evil and wicked power to the wearer,” he told them, memories of the Skull Kid filling his mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s some creepy stuff,” the man with a headband commented. “Is that really dark magic?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's a fun tale for a plaything,” he smiled forlornly. “Besides, with a legend like that, I'd be far more afraid of what destroyed the demon.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Overwhelming power. The desire for destruction. That was the Fierce Deity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. While he was glad he received more memories, he nearly died of face-planting into the floor, activating a blue portal at the last second. It also begged the question of where his belongings were. Surely they weren't thrown away, right? The masks he held were far too valuable and powerful to be simply discarded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator shook as it stopped, its doors sliding open. Moving forward, he found himself looking down into familiar acidic goo. Scanning the test laid before him, he could see another portal gun down below. It rotated and shot orange portals across the place at specific locations. He recalled a previous test similar to this one, using timed portals to reach places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Readying his gun, he waited for the orange portal to appear somewhere safe before shooting a blue portal. He could see a pellet catcher on his left with a shut grey door above it. Ahead of him was another grey door that led to a room behind a glass wall, a pellet deliverer inside. A stationary scaffold was stuck by the block where the portal device was. Taking a few seconds to decipher the solution, he got to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Enrichment Center promises to always provide safe testing environments. In dangerous testing environments, the Enrichment Center promises to always provide useful advice. For instance, the floor here will kill you. Try to avoid it." GLaDOS spoke before the speaker clicked. He rolled his good eye. Yeah, and the walls are white. What's new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing the moving scaffold, he shot a blue portal beside him, waiting for it to come close enough to jump onto it. Once on the moving scaffold, he dodged a stray energy ball from the portal gun on the platform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he got close enough to the platform, he stepped off the scaffold and made his way towards the portal gun rotating in front of him. As he brought himself closer and closer to the orange portal gun, Time felt excitement brewing inside. Soon he would have possession of both portals. Perhaps then, even if it was due to the Centre's plans, he could figure a way out of this crazy prison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The device has been modified so that it can now manufacture two linked portals at once,” GLaDOS informed. “As part of an optional test protocol, we are pleased to present an amusing fact. The device is now more valuable than the organs and combined incomes of everyone in {SUBJECT HOMETOWN HERE}". He shuddered as he imagined the people of Hyrule offering their organs for this piece of futuristic device. Arming the now dual portal device, he traced the two triggers for the portals. He took a glance at the abandoned blue portal device, shrugged, and kicked it into the goo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"To ensure the safe performance of all authorized activities, do not destroy </span>Vital Testing Apparatus." She warned. He merely stuck a finger at one of the cameras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GLaDOS, during the 12th test, was spazzing out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-fling yourself- -fling into s-" She fizzled before the intercom clicked. Time was at first suspicious of the new behaviour, but paid it no mind as he completed the test. Nearing the end of it, he heard a faint ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>wheeeeee</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ through the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the fourteenth testing track, the first thing he saw was a glass divider to his right. A stationary scaffold laid before him. To his left was a long hallway, a pellet catcher standing on top of a high platform. On the other side of the divider, he could see a light pellet bouncing off the floor and ceiling, a shut door behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This test will now activate the Cooperative Testing Initiative in three, two, one” She counted. In an instant, the door on the other side of the barrier opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It revealed a woman with brown hair and chocolate eyes, looking to be in her late twenties. Body of a lean muscular stature, she wore the same orange jumpsuit he was wearing, instead the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, exposing bandages wrapped around her hands and forearms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked excessively tired, but the shock of finally seeing another human being in the hellhole that was Aperture rendered them rooted in place. He guessed he looked like shit too, considering that he had powered through thirteen whole test tracks without stopping to sleep or even eat or drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For future efficient testing, please refrain from staring into another being’s eyes, whether a test subject or a turret,” the robotic woman interrupted. “We are wasting precious testing time.” Shaking his head, he tried to refocus on the tests, but a knock sounded beside him. He turned to see the woman’s hand retracting from the glass, waving at him. She brought her right arm to her chest, then crossed her index and middle fingers over each other. She then signed five letters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, my name is Chell’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she introduced, smiling faintly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye widened slightly at the sign language she used. It had been a fairly long time since he had to use sign language to communicate, finding courage in his voice later in his years. Smiling, he quickly signed back his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, my name is Time</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’. She raised an eyebrow, no doubt on the name ‘Time’. Alas, there was little to no time for them to waste anymore, lest GLaDOS gets impatient with them. Exchanging nods, they went their separate ways to solve the cooperative testing track meant for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very, very good, both of you. A complimentary victory lift has been activated in the main chamber."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting heavily, the duo stumbled through the emancipation grid, dropping to the floor once they entered the elevator. The fatigue and malnourishment had finally set in for the both of them, taking a huge toll on their energy. It was a huge feat in itself that they had even managed to complete the test.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the test, they had wondered how they would communicate if their only source of communication was through a glass barrier. It was unknown whether it was soundproof, and even if Time could shout out commands, Chell would be unable to reply. Time then saw a huge monitor showcasing Chell, who was looking through a security camera. Realising a way, he signed to a nearby camera  about mechanisms that he needed her help on. Soon, they were almost flawlessly breezing through the test, with Time and his extensive puzzle knowledge and Chell and her impressive ideas and strategies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With some semblance of strength still left in her, he saw her hands moving slightly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How are you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She asked, pulling herself off the ground. With some stumbling, she managed to stand on her feet, grasping the railings to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… fine…,” he answered, deciding to conserve his energy for the next test and opted to speak instead. It was really impressive that she could even manage to stand up after that rigorous test. Maybe it was his old age, but he wished he had that much energy left when it came to pure adrenaline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing into her eyes, he saw fatigue and tiredness, but what trumped them was pure tenacity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he was reminded of the scarred kid he had been remembering all the while. He clutched his head as he attempted to relieve himself of the incoming headache. This was not the time to be remembering something– he was just really tired and wanted to sleep off an eternity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or, maybe not, considering that he had once slept for six straight years. Better to leave it at a year's worth of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, Chell was at his side, supporting his arm and helped him sit upright against the elevator wall. She asked him if he was alright, if he needed some rest and some nutrients. There was little to no food anywhere in the part of the facility they were in, and the only liquid they had ever found was the acidic goo threatening to drown them. She contemplated asking GLaDOS for basic human needs, but reconsidered. The way she had been talking about injecting them with peptic salve and adrenaline was unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-i'm fine… just … some memories coming back, " he managed to rasp out. Giving him an understanding look, she sat down beside him, hands on her knees and looking towards nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's good that you managed to remember them, really,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she started, wringing her hands.  Time really looked at the young woman before him, and saw apprehension lacing her actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I woke up without a single memory'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she glanced to the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Only a name to my face, and for a moment, I was terrified,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she smiled forlornly, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time was then reminded of the same scarred boy. He had the same condition as Chell--waking up without memory except for a single name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'But I knew that I didn't have time to dwell on that,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she continued, shaking Time out of his memory. 'I knew that if I wanted to find out more about myself, the best thing to do was to get out of here, or maybe find some files' she told him, hands signing animatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know it's not my fault for having amnesia' </span>
  </em>
  <span>she turned to him, and there, he saw her tenacity grow into a raging fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the boy in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sometimes I feel guilty forgetting them," he had told him one night. Time was on night watch that hour, and found him wide awake. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"About abandoning my duty as the Chosen Hero by dying and leaving Zelda alone to face Calamity herself, " he spoke quietly. He looked into the distance, the moonlight caressing the plains of his Hyrule. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But I've learned that it wasn't my fault. And that I can be a different person from who I was before my death, " he turned to Time, eyes ablaze with courage and tenacity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, he knew who he was talking to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wild</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled brightly, patting Chell's head. Her eyes widened at the gesture, but he seemed to be doing fine now, so she let him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it felt nice knowing what a fraction of parental affection felt like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Besides,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she stood up and the chamber lock came to a stop. The doors slid open, revealing the fifteenth testing track. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I don't need my memories to piss GLaDOS off.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grinned wildly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so PUMPED to show y'all the next chapter bcos it introduces my favourite portal character of all time ehehe</p>
<p>Also aaaa I'm really happy people genuinely like this , okay I say this in every chapter but I'm just so grateful to y'all ;~; I'm doing okay now, just got a full rest so now I have to do my long overdue work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Known Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh my god it's him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oK SO I LEFT OUT A CHUNK OF INFO IN CHAPTER 4 pls check out the edited chapter eheh</p><p>Onward to the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mel and Wild expected a lot of things to happen during their short journey to the first testing track. They expected falling debris, leaking ceilings and cracked walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, they should have expected a large metal tower crash into a nearly indestructible pipeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash vibrated in Wild’s ear as he struggled to shield his eyes from stray debris. At the corner of his eye, he could see Mel cringe away from the source of the crash, shielding her ears in a pathetic attempt at blocking the sound. Moving his hand away from his eyes, he observed that the rusted metal railing in front of them was no more– it had fallen off due to the mini earthquake. Glancing over the opening, he could see a bottomless pit under their feet, beckoning them to join the deep void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a tentative step away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s meant to happen! Just to test... er... your… reflexes! You know, after your short sleep!” ‘Cave’ informed, mild panic seeping into his tone. Wild raised an eyebrow at that– it was objectively easier to just say that it was an accident, rather than spin more unrealistic tales, especially to his good friend who had been in a sleep coma for probably more than a decade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would know. He’s a goddess-damned veteran at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Mel nudged him and pointed to something. Barely visible, he could make out the shape of a metal railway leading to an elevator. He looked around, noting that there was no other way to get there other than walking on the huge pipeline. Not a stranger to fatal risks, he nodded at Mel and jumped down onto it, Mel promptly following soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt weird walking on a non-flat surface, so they made haste to the elevator, the railway shaking under their forceful landings. Inside, the doors automatically shut and they ascended to their first testing track.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, Bravo Volta, the...hold on...fifth testing track. Yes, fifth. You’ll need a portal device to get through,” ‘Cave’ informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sorry… I meant a portable… quantum… tunneling… device-- Look, it’s in your hands right now! The scientists did their job! You’ll do fine.” He quickly ended his sentence before the intercom clicked. He took a glance at the portal gun in his hand, turning it over. He should've really just left it at ‘portal device’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Mel agreed on examining the track before them and temporarily separated. Going to his right, he came across a fairly deep drop, several white tiles on it. On the platform across the drop was a short, singular metal button, blue dots leading from it to a red emancipation grid to his left. Behind him was another button, upon pushing it spewed out a rickety cube onto the ledge in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scanning the details, he met up with Mel, who was observing the raised tile on the upper wall in front of the emancipation grid, eyeing a floor button on a faraway ledge. She then pointed at the Propulsion Gel spewing right in front of them, and then pointed to the place he had been. Nodding, they set off to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the elevator after the second test, his mind wandered to what ‘Cave’ had said. The ‘Nuremberg’ Olympics? Did it have something to do with Mel being an Olympian? Judging by how she merely nodded at the statement, he guessed that was how she got her title. Maybe the ‘war hero’ title was referring to him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, see, this test uses the new Aperture Science Innovators Propulsion Gel. It allows you to...no, wait...hold on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused as he tried to search further, leaving behind an awkward silence. Both Mel and Wild looked at each other, doubt clouding their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This record says they didn’t make that until the seventies…” he murmured before hastily telling them to ‘solve science!’ and left. While Wild didn't exactly know what the ‘seventies’ referred to, he turned to Mel who was having a mild panic attack. Panicked, he went to her side and sat her down on the dusty floor, quietly asking if she was alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ she shakily wrote and passed the note to him. He thought she didn't look exactly fine, but left her at that and searched for something in his slate. Mel, meanwhile, was taking deep, timed breaths and placed a hand on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Mom used to show me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, melancholy seeping into her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then saw Wild materialise an apple out of nowhere, which shocked her. Wild noticed her and explained to her that his slate can store things, even essentials like food and drink, so they wouldn't have to worry about hunger for the time being. With a promise to show her the device later, she skeptically accepted the apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she devoured the poor fruit, Wild pondered about what ‘Cave’ had said. Increasingly, over the course of the two tests they had gone through, he had become more uncertain of whatever information he presented to them. What started as a pretty factual piece of info ended with a hasty catchphrase and a quick goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hiding something, and he had a feeling that he knew exactly what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mel tapped his shoulder, indicating that she was ready to go once more. He glanced at her, silently asking if she was really alright. As an answer, she made her way through the rusty metal door and activated the Propulsion Gel. Deciding that she was definitely better than the last few minutes before, he helped her spread the orange gel across the runway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man, momentum was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed on the dilapidated platform, a small cube in tow. Mel, who was hovering around the floor button, gave way so that he could place the cube onto it. The door in front of them opened with a loud creak, making both of them cringe away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room that was once covered in darkness filled with light as soon as they stepped foot into it. Lights flickered and they could hear distant lights turning on. As they made their way to survey the room, they were suddenly interrupted by the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hold up a second Mel, Link. I don’t think both of you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid that you’re going to fall for this anymore” He said. His accent changed into a less forced imitation, and more into a natural one. He sounded apologetic as he blurted out their current situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be blunt now: I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cave Johnson. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> the 1950s. Everyone you knew and loved is dead,” he spouted out, his tone getting more and more guilty. Wild had guessed correctly– they (or Mel, in this case) were in a completely different year than the 1950s, and judging by how Mel was absolutely enraptured by almost everything technical the abandoned place could offer, Mel had slept through several decades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re stuck here in Aperture Science, down with the trash. Like me.” He murmured the last part, tone practically drowning in guilt, which then turned into spite. “After everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of that boat.” Wild was not going to ask what that meant and let the voice continue. He stole a glance over to Mel, who, surprisingly, looked calm about the revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Mel’s mind, however, she was suppressing the urge to just lie down and process all of that for, well, maybe forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which I’m sure you already knew, but eh, whatever.” No, Wild did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, but kept quiet. “However...I can get us out of here, if you’re willing to let a voice in the sky who just told you he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying</span>
  </em>
  <span> the entire time he was talking to you control nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> movement you make. Is that OK?” He spewed out, sounding sheepish. Wild took a moment to </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> contemplate his decision, but he interrupted his thinking. “ I’ll...I’ll just take your silence as yes...Right...both of you can’t answer me--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, completely verbal person right here?” Wild interrupted, putting a hand on his hip. The voice stuttered in shock, processing Wild’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He sputtered. He then backtracked. “Not to be mean or anything, but usually people who wake up after several decades’ worth of sleep– or, well, coma, in this case– find that their voice box is too worn out to be used,” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm a pro at that,” Wild simply provided. Mel, who was already sitting down beside him, sagely nodded. She didn't exactly know what he meant, but his actions spoke louder than his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild then put up a finger. “Now let us – the council– decide your fate,” he then turned to his only council member who had her hands on her hips like a true pro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no other way out of here. It's either we comply with his sketchy idea or inevitably die getting lost here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Mel probably had the same thought as she nodded at him, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's the worst that could happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She seemed to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also needed to find the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” He abruptly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice sputtered before answering. “My name-- oh, y’know what we’re starting over alright?!” His nerves got the better of him as he tried to say his introduction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name’s Virgil. I’m a core from up in the Enrichment Center. Before you even think of asking, yes, there’s a building above you and yes I came from it,” he introduced. “I’m not crazy.” He added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too alarmed, though. A lot’s changed since both of you got put on ice,” he added again. Wild and Mel nodded. It was nice having a name to the voice that came from the sky, even though they didn't know what a ‘core’ was. Wild then thought for a while longer before nodding at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll comply,” he confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Virgil exclaimed. “Just listen to what I say, and both of you will be fine!” The intercom then clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild drew in a breath and plopped down beside Mel. Wow, that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> info dump right there. After a few minutes, they hauled themselves up, reassured that both of them were okay enough to think straight, and went on to complete the test. They could ask questions later when they were test-free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, about before...you can get why I said all that, right?” Virgil asked. Stepping out of the elevator to the next test, they shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not have my one chance of escape have a panic attack and die on me after years of being suspended in a faulty relaxation vault, which could be a real possibility because as my records show, that old test could cause heart attacks after small exposure to the chemicals.” Mel shuddered at the information. Good thing she already had one earlier on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you were pumped </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them!” He exclaimed in disbelief. Wild stared at Mel as if she were immortal. At least for Wild’s case, the water had </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> properties. Mel, meanwhile, had been breathing in possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>toxic</span>
  </em>
  <span> gas for decades. To his credit, Mel looked shocked that she was even still standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he stuck somewhere?</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Mel asked. Wild repeated her words to Virgil, who chuckled nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, y'see, I fell off my management rail looking for parts– </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts, because I needed to fix something in my core. I'm an old model– I can't find specific parts unless I venture down here," he explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So! Now I'm stuck here. And kind of why I need your help. But! I'll show you where you can leave this place, " he reassured them, but Wild and Mel had other plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still needed to find his other companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good job!  See that pipe there, that the Repulsion Gel's leaking on?  That'll take you to the pumping station," Virgil provided. With a tentative nod, they stepped onto the pipeline and walked on its uneven surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and try not to fall off-- hang on a second…" he warned before pausing for a moment. They glanced at each other, but kept walking. They did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to fall into the suspicious-looking liquid underneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's someone else there…?" Virgil murmured. Wild's head shot up, stopping to listen for more information. Mel, realising that this person could be someone that they were looking for, halted in her steps as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he looks like Link too… albeit the fact that he's wearing a headband and talking to himself-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey Link don't run on that pipeline-!</span>
  </em>
  <span> " he exclaimed, but Wild couldn't hear him so much as his own mind screaming at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's him that's him that's him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Startled, Mel ran after him, jumping down from the pipe to where Wild was panting in front of an automatic door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door opened a fraction, he bolted inside, taking little note of the spacious control room he entered. A distance away, he spotted a short figure in front of a long room, glancing at the turrets inside. Wearing a four-coloured tunic, the figure glanced behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Four?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wild?!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing this !!! I love Virgil so it was a blast writing him, and snarky Wild is giving me life ehehe</p><p>Now I gotta do my homework :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. important notice!! (no im not discontinuing this !!!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN NEARLY 6MONTHS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uh hey guys hdshnssn I'm so sorry it's been nearly 6 months since this story had updated &amp; I do have several reasons for it!</p><p> </p><p>firstly, school was really stressing me out, both during lockdown &amp; when school reopened again. I thought I wanted to update it around may, during lockdown and I had no school for that month, but Ramadan somehow sucked the life in me &amp; I was Super tired + studied for tests for first two weeks of school hhhh</p><p>secondly, it was kinda writer's block???? I actually have a plot line for this (I already know how the ending goes as well!) but the details? Nope hjdisjid and I didn't have enough energy to write like a legit chapter so a lot of chapter drafts were just collecting dust in my google docs ahahahhh</p><p>thirdly, i slowly lost interest in the LU fandom,,, at the time I went back to the hs fandom but… now it's kinda a fossil in my mind lolol I'm now into kny tho! And still interested in thatskygame, cookie run, undertale &amp; ososan hehe</p><p>BUT!!!!!!!!! Rejoice!!! For I'm slowly coming back to LU! And actually I never, ever planned to abandon this fic! Mostly bc I already have such an intricate plot line for this I can't bear ever losing it, and its my first work in a really long time. I will strive to complete this fic, even if it may take me more than a year or two to do so! For those who still stuck around, and for new readers, thank you so, so much for the kudos &amp; hits, they will never cease to make my day a little bit better ;-;</p><p>That being said, this fic will be going on a short hiatus bc as I'm writing this, I have exams in two days &amp; I kinda forgot abt it;;; and I'll have my final year exams in October &amp; 1st wk of November! So I'll continue this fic somewhere in November, most likely after the 2nd week so that I can use mid nov &amp; dec hols to write this fic.</p><p>again, thank you, all of you, for reading this fic. I absolutely love the ideas I have, and portal has been a very dear thing to me, and I'm slowly re-realising my love for LU.</p><p>if any of you wanna see what I'm up to (or be the subject of my abundance of fandoms I'm in), or simply wanna have a chat w/ me, I'm over on Tumblr @battery_dead! I'd share my discord tag as well but I don't check my discord that much nowadays so :')</p><p>see all you lovelies in November!!! -battery_dead</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will probs update once a week on Sundays, though I'll give any notice on late chapters at the end of each chapter!</p><p>Thank u LU discord for liking the livewrites love yall</p><p> Pls comment they fuel me eheh</p><p>Tumblr: @battery-dead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>